


Peace

by Kenocka



Category: League of Legends
Genre: I AM A WALKING ANGST NUKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenocka/pseuds/Kenocka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sleep Brother. Know what peace you may."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butcher-and-the-summoner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=butcher-and-the-summoner).



> Unrelated to the Chains and Tomes series. As of right now I do not know if it will be part of a series at all. I am a walking angst nuke if anything related to Nasus and Renekton is written apparently. BROOD. BROOD I SAY.

This was what he had wanted ever since the first signs of Renekton’s madness had begun to manifest. All he had wanted was peace. His brother could remain mad (though both of them would appreciate his sanity returning) so long as his violence and pain were quenched. With a sigh Nasus shifted to return some feeling to his legs. Still afflicted by his ability to read into the true intentions of anyone around him, coupled by his remaining insanity, Renekton had left the room his sibling had set aside for him, sleep plagued by nightmares, and sought out one of the few if not the only sources of comfort he had on Runeterra.

Nasus absentmindedly stroked his brother’s head where it lay on his lap. He would deny Renekton nothing if the look of peace upon his face would remain fixed there. Even if it had come at a price. Malzahar had not offered his Void magic freely but in his heart Nasus cared not a whit about the speck of darkness he carried within him now. His brother was now free of the cell the summoners had locked him in when he wasn’t forced to fight on the Fields of Justice.

Nasus would gladly pay, and if necessary continue to pay, whatever price asked of him to keep Renekton in even the still wretched state he was in.

If that price was the own loss of his mind in return for his brother’s return to full sensibility or even death he would pay that toll in full with no regrets.

"Sleep Brother. Know what peace you may."

He ran a hand down Renekton’s head again and smiled at him with love.


End file.
